


Sonic,For Fucks Sake

by StupidPotato159



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Shadow is disappointed, sonic stop being a dumbass, you cant put chili in a fuckng turkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159
Summary: Narrative;nounA narrative, story or tale is any account of a series of related events or experiences, whether nonfictional or fictional. Narratives can be presented through a sequence of written or spoken words, still or moving images, or any combination of these."write a narrative story for overcoming a challenge,and what you learned as a result."
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Sonic,For Fucks Sake

**Author's Note:**

> this was for school,but i liked it so take my bullshit

Shadow shook his head, sighing. "Sonic, please don't pour the whole thing in."

Sonic looked over, quickly glancing at the clock behind Shadow reading 8 pm. Shadow had decided that Sonic needed to learn to cook, and now they were trying to make potatoes and gravy. hint, trying, because Sonic didn't know how to do anything in a kitchen unless it was chili.

"why not? isn't that what the insta-mix is for?"

"no, it is not." Shadow reached over and took the box from Sonics' hands, pouring it in himself and stopping at around a third of the boxes contents. Sonic watched with a blank face, humming.

"Okay, so what do we do now?"

"we wait, it doesn't take too long. can I trust you to make the turkey on your own?"

"aw, you wanna let Lil' ole responsible me make it~?"Sonic smirked, Shadow huffing and crossing his arms with a light blush across his cheeks. 

"I simply need to go pick up something for Rouge, I'm sure you can handle it."  
___________________________________________-

Sonic could not handle it, he thought as the two hedgehogs stared down at the sad turkey in front of them. Shadow didn't know something could be that burnt without knowledge, not to mention the cut they had made, revealing that Sonic had cut open the turkey, poured in chili, and then put the turkey in the oven.

"Sonic."

"why."

"90-day Fiancé came on. sorry..."Sonic hugged Shadow, making him soften a bit and hug Sonic back, rubbing his back in a comforting gesture.

"It's fine. don't worry about it."

"..how about we just make pancakes instead?"

the pancakes turned out well.


End file.
